The Kaizer of Digi
by KidoJou
Summary: Hikari becomes Dorthy, Daisuke becomes the Scarecrow, Takeru becomes the Tin Man, Iori becomes the Lion, Miyako becomes the Wicked Witch, and Ken is The Kazier of Digi! You do the math ^^;;;


Once upon a time, before you and I were born, and our grandparents hit  
puberty, everything was black and white. Hikari Yagami was only 16 when  
one day, her and her Bobo were flung into a twister. Hikari looked out  
the window as a cow flew bye. The cow said Moo and Hikari said "Oh no!  
It's not ground beef anymore!" as the house flew into the sky. When Hikari  
woke up, egad! Everything was in color! Little Munchkinmon sang around the  
house, and Hikari screamed bloody murder, and beat the Munchkinmon with  
a lead pipe. GoodWitchmon came and said "Hello, Hikari. You are a bitch.  
Are you a good bitch? Or a bad bitch?" Hikari said AHHH! and smacked GoodWitchmon  
in the face. She mooned GoodWitchmon, and ran down the yellow asphalt road.  
  
On her journey, she met Daisuke. Daisuke was a scarecrow, and could dance  
and sing! When you put a top hat on his head he'd begin to dance around.  
Hikari then saw Daisuke come to life. Daisuke set a hand on her shoulder,  
and she kicked him in the nuts (Yes yes, right squaa.) Daisuke blinked  
and he said "Oh, if I only had some balls..." and Hikari giggled her little  
heart out. Bobo, Hikari, and Daisuke went down the trail.  
  
Miyako, the Wicked Bitch of the West, looked at Hikari through her crystal  
ball. Miyako Inoue was dressed in a leather dominatrix outfit, and whipped  
her little monkeys. My, she sure could spank those monkeys. Miyako said  
"HEE HEE HEE! So, Hikari wants to go home, huh? Well, she killed Ken's brother!"  
Yolei thought of a plan, and she thought it up quick. "I know! I'll keep her  
here" and that was an awfully grinchy trick. Miyako giggled as a monkey  
tickled her, but then she spanked that monkey.  
  
Hikari, Bobo, and Daisuke came to a rest spot. Hikari and Daisuke sat down.  
Hikari said "So, Daisuke, your going to Digital City for some balls?"  
Daisuke nodded. Hikari said "I'm going because I need to go home, or  
papa's gonna spank me! And that somehow sexually arouses him." Daisuke said  
"That's perverted! That sick bastard!" Bobo walked up to Hikari's leg, and  
Hikari said "What is it, boy?" Bobo climbed up her leg, like he usually does,  
but this time he started humping Hikari's leg. Hikari screamed and flinged the  
dog off of her leg. The dog yelped, and flew into Takeru, the tin man. Takeru  
said "I need a Pentium III processing chip for maximum preformance!" All 4  
walked off, into the forest.  
  
They walked deeper into the forest, as Iori popped out of some tall grass,  
dressed in a lion costume. He said "Rah! Fear me!" but of course they didn't.  
He sighed, and said that he needed some sanity. Hikari thought since he was  
a lion, he'd need courage, but Iori said "NO! I WANT COMPLETE SANITY!" as all  
5 walked along the path. They started running toward Digital City, but flying  
monkeys attacked. Hikari pulled out some pepper spray, and sprayed the monkeys.  
They fell down, as Hikari tied one to a tree with dental floss, and beat him  
with a stick. Soon enough, candy fell out for everyone to share. They feasted,  
and walked toward Digital City.  
  
They went in, and found the Main Room. A big head of the Digimon Kaizer popped  
out and he said "What do you want?!" They all told him, and he said "Screw You,  
like I need to hear your problems. I gotta take a piss, but I can't move. Hikari  
brough the Kaizer a toilet, and he relieved himself. He said "Ok..." as they waited.  
The Kaizer said "Gateguard, come here!" as the Gateguard came. The Kaizer ripped  
off the Gateguard's balls, and gavethem to Daisuke. Daisuke was grateful, and began  
to masturbate. The Kaizer then upgraded Takeru with a Pentium III processing chip,  
and Takeru said "Doo-da-doo-da" (Intel Inside theme). The Kaizer slapped Iori in  
the face, and he was sane, just like that. He gave Dorthy an airplane, and she flew  
home.   
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
